


Tell me you love me, and tell me you mean it

by Whoops_heck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, OT4, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), cuz why not, tsukki cnentric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_heck/pseuds/Whoops_heck
Summary: So that's why when I have not one, not two, but three beautiful men profess there love for me I don't know how to react. Because this doesn't feel right. It shouldn't make my heart speed up. I shouldn't blush. I am not a blusher and yet these three boys are so sincere and it doesn't feel right, because it doesn't feel like puppy love. It feels stronger and more real. It doesn't feel like the ocean swirling around my ankles, pulling me under it's powerful waves only to be swept out to sea. It feels like concrete. Hard and solid beneath my feet.It feels like love.





	Tell me you love me, and tell me you mean it

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, this is literally my first fic with these four that doesn't center/focus on angst so I hope I did well. anyway enjoy!!!

I would rather listen to my dog bark every night than to hear a man swear he loves me. I've heard it before and I'm sure you believe it to be true. But it is not. No matter how greatly you believe that our love is non-comparable and that I am the only one to captivate your heart, eventually you will get bored. No longer enjoying the company I keep. Forget about the spark of love at first sight in exchange for a more suitable companion. I understand, trust me I really do. Most of the time I don't even like me but it is the hard truth we must face that if you tell me you love me I won't say it back. That way it is only real for you and I can blissfully move on with my life when I find you with your "friend" from work. It was never a real relationship, none of this was ever real. Merely puppy love. Temporary and convenient. 

So that's why when I have not one, not two, but three beautiful men profess there love for me I don't know how to react. Because this doesn't feel right. It shouldn't make my heart speed up. I shouldn't blush. I am not a blusher and yet these three boys are so sincere and it doesn't feel right, because it doesn't feel like puppy love. It feels stronger and more real. It doesn't feel like the ocean swirling around my ankles, pulling me under it's powerful waves only to be swept out to sea. It feels like concrete. Hard and solid beneath my feet.

It feels like love.

I dial a number I've taken to heart, carefully placed alongside two others on a shelf in my head. It isn't a shelf so much as a display case. Glass clear and pristine, the kind that makes you reach out just to make sure it's actually there. This is where my brain keeps it's most important memories, alongside birthdays and graduations. Firsts and lasts. Moving days and trips to the hospital. Alongside parents and brothers are three people who don't belong there. Because they aren't real, right? What we have isn't real. It won't work. There are too many variables, too many "what if"s, too many casualties in my mental stability. But there they stand, smiling and smirking and waving and doing whatever the hell they please, because these three boys have squeezed their way into that display case and they don't plan on leaving anytime soon.

The phone rings three times before a familiar voice echoes through my ear, "Tsukki?"

"Hey 'Kaashi, can we meet up somewhere?", I question and curse the slight shake of my voice. I can't recall it ever doing that before. Not when I told my mother I was gay, not when I broke up with countless boyfriends, not when I spoke at my old friend's funeral. None of it caused me to feel so wrong.

"Sure, is everything alright?"

"Ya, I'm fine. Are Bokuto or Kuroo around?"

The voice on the other line was silent for a couple of seconds and the very faint sound of footsteps could be made out but I was simply too nervous to take notice of the noise. I held my breath for a few more seconds and could feel the anxiety building in my throat. His clear voice broke the silence, 

"They're here, should I bring them?"

I nodded then cursed myself and responded with a small noise I hope didn't come off as too strange.

"Are you sure everything is alright?

I wasn't. I wasn't really sure of anything at the moment. A single thought ran through my head over and over again. Like a cassette tape on repeat putting out a shrill frequency only cats and my poor ears could hear. It wasn't something I had heard before and I could just barely find the words in the jumble of screaming. Syllables rolled around and flitted here and there like snowflakes falling and landing on my eyelashes. Everything was white and calm, I was choking on a blanket of snow called love. 

"Everything's fine, regular place?"

"Sure, we'll be about twenty minutes."

"Okay, see you there."

The line clicked into a dull static noise that wasn't like a cassette tape at all.

Dear god, I am in love. I can assure you this love was nothing at all close to puppy love, it was not love at first sight, and I wasn't swept off my fee tin some overly dramatic gesture. I fell in love slowly. Like water slowly pooling in a basement, it takes some times but eventually you will find yourself with a swimming pool int he bottom of your house. And you won't realize it's happening until it is already far too late to repair the damage. One just has to wait for it to drain or take a dip.

I fell in love with Kuroo first. Through coffee shops and sunsets he was the smell of spiced apples in November. With his curved edges and soft hands he pulled me into his arms and din't let go. Kuroo was the pinks mixing in the sky and making the blush on my cheeks feel natural. Kuroo was candles and cups of hot chocolate. Kuroo was home.

Bokuto came next. He was a picnic in the sun. He was smiles and the ocean. He was soft kisses and gentle gazes. He was a surprise. He was the blue sky pooling in my eyes out of pure joy. He was dancing and singing an not caring who heard. Bokuto was shells and listening to the waves crash against the rock. Bokuto was road trips and Bokuto was joy.

Akaashi found himself caught in the light of the moon. Wrapped in the stars and touched with the galaxy. He was sharp edges and long eyelashes. He was staring at the sky wondering if our lives have any meaning at all. Akaashi was finding that meaning. he was bruises and band aids. He was comfort and love. He was nights far too cold for ice cream, and letting it drip onto our tongues anyway.

Kuroo was a sunrise boy, Bokuto was the sun, and Akaashi was a moonbeam dancing among the stars.

The ringing of a bell pulled me from my thoughts and I looked up to see the three people who made my earth spin. Basked me in light and spun me in gold. The three boys who made me smile and blush and hold hands and leave hickies. The boys who let me into there world. I spread my roots in their rich soil and smiled as there rainwater soaked in. I sprouted and grew from the ones I loved and this was it. This wasn't puppy love. This was all I ever wanted.

"Hey Tsukki!"

Bokuto kissed the top of my hand and plopped himself in the seat next to me. The booth filling with warmth and light.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to us about?"

I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with the scent of flowers, This was it. Everything for the past year and a half has been leading up to this very moment. For every coffee date, night in, loving touch, kiss on the cheek, and time I have put into these three boys. It all leads up to this. "I love you, all of you."

A moment of silence filled the booth before warm arms engulfed me in bright light. I was wrapped in Bokuto and it didn't seem he planned on letting me go any time soon. He kissed me and squeezed me and I heard Kuroo's laugh and Akaashi's snicker. Everything was alright. 

Everything was absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, comment and kudo or just give me feedback y'all that's all I ask


End file.
